Pinewood Forest
The Pinewood Forest is a level in MeeMFromHH's second game: Siblings to the Rescue. It serves as the second level of the game. It is a forest themed level. The song playing for this level is "Captain Claw - Level 4". Screens Screen 1 On the first screen is the exit of the Chaotic Catacombs (previous level), and the definitive entrance to the forest, guarded by two guards. When the pair tries to enter the forest, one of the guards stop them, saying there are many wild dangers in the forest. As the pair is leaving to try and find another way in, Evil Bob shows up suddenly and realizes he missed the guards for capturing everyone in the city. As he is startled by Sarah, he has the idea to brainwash the guards and make them fight the pair. After the guards lose, Evil Bob sends them to his lair, taunts Sarah and disappears. After that, the pair manages to enter the forest, since there is no one stopping them. Screen 2 This screen is the most simple screen in the level, since there are only 3 paths. One leading right, one leading left, and then up, and one leading down. The down path is where you come from. Screen 3 This screen is accessible when you take the left path. There are two path choices after you arrive in this screen. The left path has nothing but Strange Wisps (weakest forest enemies), and the right path has nothing but Large Snakes (decent forest enemies). Halfway through the left path, there is better equipment for Sarah in a chest. Same thing on the right side, but the equipment is for Will. Both paths end up in the same place in the end, and there is only one way to go after that: Up. Screen 4 This screen is filled with different pathways, which all lead to a lever. The goal in this screen is to pull all the levers found in every pathway to open a gate in the northeast side of the screen. This screen also has Man-Eating Plants, which are the strongest enemies in the forest, so caution is required here. Artifact Screen This screen is just a space containing the Legendary Artifact of the forest: The Phoenix Feather. If you go here before checking the right path back in screen 2, Will comments that the feather is used to open up the path to Underpass Mine (their next location). If you go here after checking the path, Will just says that this is the feather they were looking for, and they pick it up. After that, you must backtrack all the way back to screen 2 and go through the right pathway. Mine Entrance This screen is accessible when you take the right path. There is a direct pathway leading to a rock wall, that is actually the entrance to the Underpass Mine. If you go here first, Will says that they need the Phoenix Feather to open the entrance. When you return here with the feather, the pair successfully opens the entrance. Evil Bob appears right afterwards and steals the feather from Sarah. He then summons the second boss: An ogre, and disappears. After the ogre is defeated, the pair attempts to enter the mine, but Will (and only Will) ends up in Evil Bob's dimension, giving entry to the second chase. After the chase is over, Will and Sarah return to the entrance, and Will takes the lead instead of Sarah. Then they are allowed to enter the mine. Design Being the second level in the game, Pinewood Forest is still an easy level, but a bit more challenging than the Chaotic Catacombs. Since it is a forest level, the trees and grass are already expected. Just like the catacombs, the forest appears to have some sort of technology, shown by the gates and levers in screen 4. The obstacles in this level shouldn't be considered puzzles, since they are easy and very straight-forward. The enemies in the level are significantly harder compared to the previous level, especially if you run into two of the hardest enemies. Trivia Strangely, even though Will says that there are many animals around on the entrance to the forest, no wild animals are seen apart from the Large Snakes.